Desperate Urges
by LadyStiff
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is too arrogant and irresistible for words and Hermione definitely does not want to resist. See what happens when their desperate urges pushes them into an encounter neither will forget anytime soon. PWP


**Author's notes: I was/am completely wasted when I wrote this, but decided to post it anyway. I have OLC (Obsessive Lucius Complex) at the moment so I made him extremely—what the hell is the guy equivalent to Mary-Sue—well that's what he is. I did not edit it; it's how I wrote it. Let me know if it completely rocks/sucks. Hehe**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy always considered himself better than everyone else.

Sure, he had been brought low temporarily by that whole Death Eater business, but it hadn't taken long for him to raise back into his position of power in society. When you had as much money as he did, no doors were closed to you, and as there was a financial crisis due to the war, his money was received with open, greedy palms. And so with only a slap to the wrist and a couple of large donations later—Lucius Malfoy was back.

He still thought he was better than most people, but then again, most people were no better than dirt on the bottom of his shoes. There were only a handful of people he thought as equal and one or two, who he knew, Merlin forbid, were considered better.

One such person sat across the table from him.

He and Headmaster Snape were currently having their weekly drink at The Three Broomsticks. They tried to avoid speaking of their daily life as much as possible, but no matter what, there concern for each other's well-being always brought forth the awkward conversation. His friendship with Severus, although quite good considering they didn't want or need good friends, was also decidedly hard. They did not have an easy friendship.

'How's the Headmaster position treating you, Severus?'

Severus scowled at Lucius but took the question in stride. 'The dunderheads surprise me at how low their intellect can indeed go. I have no comprehension as to why I even took the position.'

Lucius as a governor knew Severus was doing extremely well, and knew if Snape had to admit any affection to the students of Hogwarts, the world would have to end, as who would want to live in such a world where Snape wasn't the snide human-being he was?

There was a silence then and Lucius knew what Severus was gearing up to say.

He didn't have to wait long. 'How is Narcissa?'

Lucius sighed and felt his temples begin to throb. It always did when that topic of conversation came up. 'The divorce is becoming nastier and nastier. She's a cunning woman and by the terms already set out, I'll be paying her an enormous lump sum every month on the month, for the rest of her life, or mine; though I doubt even death would stop her.'

Severus didn't do sympathy very well, but he tried to contort his face into some sort of semblance of it. His efforts only achieved a look of constipation and Lucius' lips curled up in amusement, Snape dropped the look post-haste.

Lucius knew Severus wanted to say something else, but before he could, Lucius' eyes caught movement out the window they were sitting at.

Hermione Granger, cheeks red from the cold and maybe a dozen shrunken bags in one hand was walking briskly past where he and Severus currently sat.

'I didn't know it was a Hogsmeade weekend?' Lucius murmured, not taking his eyes from the dishevelled but extremely lovely witch.

'Don't be stupid, Lucius. I think you would have known if it was. The 'post' seventh years are allowed out with permission, but as Granger there is the Head Girl she can come and go as she pleases.' Snape's face was full of distaste as he looked on as Granger got to the front door of the pub and walked in. There was a chorus of vulgar words from the shrunken heads hanging on the ceiling before Rosmerta sent a well aimed curse to shut them up.

'You do not care for the girl?' Lucius asked, finally turning his gaze away from Granger briefly to look into Severus' black eyes.

'Not particularly. She's bright, I suppose, but she's too insufferable to take in big doses.

'Hmm.' Lucius hummed, turning speculative eyes once more on the curvy witch, now settling at the bar.

'I know that look, Lucius. I'm her Headmaster; do not even think about it.' He drawled, but knew it wouldn't help if Lucius had set his mind to something.

'She's of age, you don't really have a say in what she does ... or what I do for that matter.' He didn't look at Snape as he said this; he was much too busy watching the girls' school skirt hike up as she crossed them as she took a seat at the bar. Those legs would look amazing wrapped around his hips.

At the thought, he had to implement his entire concentration into keeping his cock from rising and giving Severus even more fodder for his dry sense of humour that always seemed directed at him. How would Severus know, you may ask, as the table currently hid his crotch from view? The answer was simply that Snape, always irritatingly knew everything. Shifting around in his seat, Lucius tried to elevate the strain his massive boner had against his trousers. Lucius was nothing if not conceited, massive boner indeed.

Seeing his attention was once more diverted, Severus sighed and stood up. 'Just bring her back in one piece.'

Lucius nodded his head vaguely in his direction in farewell and watched from his peripheral as he swept out of the pub, his cloak billowed out behind him. Lucius immediately got out of the window booth and walked smoothly, confidently across the room towards the bar and took the seat right next to his intended victim. He was being quite obvious in his attentions as the bar was completely empty but for the two of them and there were at least eight chairs he could have taken that weren't next to her.

She was looking at him curiously but he decided to ignore her for the moment. He winked at Rosmerta and ordered Firewhiskey, she fluttered her eyes at him seductively and Lucius heard Hermione scoff under her breathe. He finally looked at her at the noise and raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

Lucius thought she might've lost her nerve as her eyes dropped away from his, but he found out how wrong he was as her eyes fixed intently on his lips. He quirked it into the famous Malfoy smirk, and saw her small, pink tongue dart out to dampen hers in response.

The sight of that was too much for Lucius' self control as his cock becoming painfully hard. He could think of much more interesting places for that tongue to be. Her eyes immediately fell to his crotch where a smirk of her own graced her beautiful lips. She sipped delicately from her drink, her eyes meeting his briefly before looking away.

She once more engaged in conversation with Rosmerta and Lucius felt the disappointment at her lack of attention right in his gut. The very elegant, always poised, Lucius Malfoy, nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt a small hand settle hotly on his thigh. She was slowly moving her palm higher, closer and closer to where he really wanted it and Lucius held his breath in anticipation. Just when the side of her hand touch the apex of his thighs, she suddenly drew her hand away causing a moan to unexpectedly escape him.

She never once looked away from Rosmerta and not once did her conversation falter. Wow, she was good.

Lucius downed his drink in one and abruptly stood up. 'Rosmerta, I will be staying here for tonight. I'll have a room, if you please.'

'Of course, Mister Malfoy,' she said, her eyes undressing him and it was quite obvious she had missed the exchange between him and Granger, 'business as Hogwarts tomorrow?'

He looked at her dismissively and as he turned to go, met Hermione's eyes. 'Indeed.' Rosmerta looked put out at his lack of attention as she handed over the keys to the pub's best rooms. The room number was clearly visible on the wooden key ring and he made sure Granger got an eyeful before he stood up to leave.

Lucius walked away then without another glance in Hermione's direction, knowing she would follow in her own time. He was still in earshot from the bar and he heard Rosmerta groan, 'That is one fine man.'

He heard Hermione let out a chuckle and say 'Quite.'

Lucius' head grew quite a bit larger at the compliments ... and his ego expanded too.

He finally arrived at the suite and upon opening the door, looked around the room in distaste and lit a few candles with his wand. The room was definitely not to his standard, but it would have to do for now, and settled down on the armchair to wait. He didn't have to wait for long as without knocking, the door swung open and Hermione Granger was leaning against the faded, wooden door panel, smiling at him.

He curled his fingers; beckoning her to him and watching her straighten, she made her way toward him. Flicking her fingers negligently toward the door, it swung shut and hearing a click, knew the door was locked. He didn't know why, but the wandless display of magic did things to him.

Once she was near enough, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in until she straddled him. It was she who initiated their first kiss and his cock jumped as her soft lips met his.

He let her take control for now as their lips met in a union that made his heart beat faster. Her skirt had ridden up around her waist and he wasted no time in running his hands gently up and down her thighs, just brushing the lining of her knickers after every stroke. When she plunged her fingers into his soft, long hair, he decided enough was enough. Pulling their mouth apart roughly, he slid his hands, already on her soft thighs around to grab a handful of her buttocks.

He abruptly stood up and revelled when her legs wrapped so willingly around his waist, where from the beginning, he knew they would end up being. Carrying her to the bed, he not so gently placed her where she bounced slightly before grinning up at him. Her gaze took in his tall form and when she bit her lips, he knew she wanted to see more.

He began with the buttons on his white shirt and watched her watch him as he undid each of them slowly, inch by inch revealing the pale of his chest.

Her eyes got steamier the more he revealed and before long, his wide, muscled torso was revealed as he slowly pushed the material from his shoulders where it fell to the floor.

She began undoing her own shirt, but he stopped her with a slight shake of the head—he wanted to undress her. Her eyes dropped to his trousers and didn't leave until his slender fingers went to work on the belt and buttons. Once the opening of his trousers was gaping, he moved his arms to his sides and waited until Hermione's attention was once more on his face.

Lucius once more quirked a brow and Hermione seemed to get the hint as she got up from the bed and knelt in front of him. He stared down at her curly head but she didn't take notice, she was staring intently at his crotch as she lifted her hands to take hold of the hem of his trousers and slowly began to drag it down his hips.

Slowly pulling the fabric toward her, so his erection wouldn't get caught in the material, she finally got a good look at his appendage and her eyes widened. She continues pushing the material down toward his ankles but her gaze did not move away from his cock. Kicking away his trousers, he widened his stance and watched to see what she would do next.

She didn't disappoint as she took him in the palm of her hand and lick the tip fleetingly. Jerking in surprise at what her warm tongue did to him, he breathed in long and hard through his nose and plunged his hands into her curls.

She plunged her tongue into his slit, licking up the moisture that had formed there, before wrapping her lips around his head and sucking on it briefly. He let out a harsh breath and began stroking her hair in encouragement, but Hermione was in no rush.

She withdrew slightly and licked down then up the underside of his length, cupping his balls lightly in her other hands. He wanted her mouth on him and before the thought crossed his mind; her mouth was once more on him, taking him deeply into her mouth. He groaned as she sunk down onto him, feeling her throat constrict around his length before drawing back again. She squeezed his balls in one hand and was stroking his length with the other, all the time sinking and raising her head over his cock.

She was good, never had someone sucked his cock so perfectly.

Lucius was ready to come in her perfect mouth already and it hadn't even been five minutes and as he felt his balls draw up, he couldn't look as her mouth sucking so magnificently on his cock any longer. He flung his head back ecstatically and spilt down her throat, feeling her swallow around him.

He was squeezing her hair too hard in his hands as he came down from his euphoria and he released her quickly. She stood up and looked up into his face and realised just how petite she was; her head barely reached his chest and she had to reach up quite high in order to bring his head down to hers for a lingering kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue, but instead of feeling repulsed, he drew her tongue in deeper into his mouth.

He began undressing her slowly, revelling in every part of her he exposed—she was as magnificent as he imagined. Pushing her gently on the bed again, he stared as she stretched out her body for his perusal. There was no shame in any part of her as she her lips turned up in a cat-like smile and she thrust her breast into the air. They were perfect, and as he laid his body on her and felt her curves mould to his so deliciously, he couldn't help kissing her deeply before bringing his mouth to a taut nipple and nibbling on it gently. Moaning softly, it was her turn to stroke his long, blond strands through her fingers and arching her chest higher into his mouth.

His hand found her hip and then moved between their bodies in order to feel her readiness. She was dripping as he pushed his finger into her core and slipping it out again to rub wetly against her needy clit. He felt her fingers tighten in his hair and her hips dilate against his palm, silently begging for more.

Lucius had wanted to taste her, but he couldn't wait any longer to be inside her, it would have to wait until next time.

He rose above her and stared intently into her eyes, they were slight glazed but it was she who reached between them to grip the base of his cock and bring it to her opening.

Licking her lips as the head lodged in her, she brought her hands up to rest on his shoulders and waited for him to make the move that would join them.

It took some slow manoeuvring to ease his large length into her too tight passage, but she was so wet, it was easier than it should have been. She grimaced slightly as her walls stretched to accommodate him and he paused to let her adjust. Hermione began moving her hips in tiny circles and Lucius groaned as his cock slid a few more inches into her slick passage.

Thank heaven, he had already come or this venture would have ended before they had even begun. The grip she had on him was mind blowing and he couldn't help the small thrust of his hips that imbedded the few inches that remained into her.

She wrapped her legs around him grinding her pelvis against his and savouring the feeling of completeness as she squeezed her inner muscles around him experimentally.

They began to move then, perfectly in rhythm and Lucius revelled in the slap their skin made every time he pushed into her. They were lost to each other, and he concentrated on her pleasure as he kept thrusting into her, again and again, knowing his pubic bone was rubbing her clit on every pass.

Lucius looked down into her face, which had a glowing sheen and was contorted in concentration—she was close.

He wasn't wrong as suddenly her mouth parted in an ecstatic scream and her inner muscles began pulling on his cock desperately. Lucius gritted his teeth in hope he could last longer but he underestimated the lure of her grasping cunt so with a groan, he felt himself fall with her.

It seemed to go on forever, but eventually the fluttering of her delicious cunny stopped and the only sound was the heavy breathing coming from the both of them.

Lucius must have fallen asleep, because when he awoke alone in bed, the only thing that didn't convince him the whole thing was an amazingly erotic dream was a note on the pillow next to him.

_Governor Malfoy,  
_

_I had to return to Hogwarts, but I have a sneaky feeling you know where the Head Girl quarters are located. _

_I will see you later._

_Hermione_


End file.
